Kagome's kidnapped!
by GoddessOfTheForest
Summary: This takes place when rin is 16. kagome is kidnapped and Inuyasha doesn't know about it. Will it be to late when he does find out?


Characters and places of my own:  
Tatugyu: an evil powerful sorcerer (powerful enough to destroy the world)  
Oragura: servant girl who's in love with Sesshi

Lonvhale: land with mo occupiers except Sesshomaru and the people who live with him and Tatugyu.

It happened when Kagome was on the way to the Bone Killer Well… it was a dark night and the moon wasn't out. All she could think about was getting back to Sango, Mirroku, Shippo, and Inuyasha. She couldn't wait and she was almost there, when she saw it… a person coming out of the Well but it wasn't Inuyasha. "H-h-hello." she said with a question in her voice. "Who's there?" she said scrounging up all her integrity and dignity.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhh… yes Kagome just who I was looking for." said a familiar voice  
  
"Sesshomaru? What..? How? What do you want with me?"  
  
"Simply you."  
  
She started running as fast as she could, but he was to fast. "Foolish little Kagome." he put a towel up to her face and she passed out in his arms. "Hmmm… never thought that would happen." he said with an evil psychotic laugh. And he took her like a little baby (oh wouldn't we all like to be in his arms in a different situation) and he took her back to the Bone Killer Well, hurrying before Tatugyu's magic wore off.  
  
At Sesshomaru's enchanted castle  
  
"Oragura, bring me Rin."  
  
"Yes, lord Sesshomaru." 10 minutes later a bare footed, beautiful young teen, with long black hair down to her waist appeared wearing a thin white gown that you could see through (that barely covered anything in the first place).  
  
"You're back!" she said excited to see Sesshomaru on his pedestal,but then she saw Kagome laying on the floor unconscious, "Uhhhhhhhhhh... Sesshomaru who's that?" she said pointing the girl laying on the floor.  
  
"Kagome. The girl who is always with Inuyasha."  
  
"Ohhh. Gods Dammit another plan to get Inuyasha. What do I have to do? Why do I have to be involved? When did you get back? Did Tatugyu's magic work? How did you find her? When….?" she bombarded him with questions until he shut her up.  
  
"Answers will come later, for now I want you to wake Kagome and take her to the guest room. And for Christ sake put on something covering more of you"  
  
"Uhhhh.." she said with a bead of sweat dropping from her head (anime style)  
  
"Yes." he said with raised eyebrows looking down at her.  
  
"All my clothes are gone."

"WHAT! JAKEN!" In a matter of 20 seconds a short, stubby, ugly, toad like creature appeared panting like he had ran from the top floor of the castle.  
  
"Yes Mi' Lord?"  
  
"What has happened to Rin's clothes?"  
  
"They are being washed in the hot springs by the maid girls."  
  
"O. Well make sure that when they are done she has them or I will hold you responsible." he said in a dismissive voice. Then Jaken ran out of the room running towards the castles huge wooden doors. "Rin do as I said."  
  
"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru," she said stepping over to Kagome. She nudged the girl very softly with the tip of her foot and said "Wake up." in a soothingly calm voice. Kagome's eyes opened with terror.

"Who-Where am I? Where's Inuyasha?"  
  
"Well let see I am Rin, and you are at the castle of Lonvhale. And I have no idea where Inuyasha is." she looked around and saw Sesshomaru staring at her from his high perch. She backed away from him with a look of terror.

"You…." she said reaching for an arrow but there were none. _Dammit. That Bastard not only fucking kidnapped me he took my arrows too._ she thought then looking for her bow she found that they were no where either. _And my bow_.  
  
"Yes your bow and arrows are gone. They are locked in a room along with your other _belongings_." she looked down at herself and to her relief her clothes were on and still in moderate and decent-able shape. "Rin will show you, to the hot springs that are for bathing and will find you some clothes. And take you to the guest room."  
  
Lonvhale turned out to be a beautiful land with lots of mountains. It had lots of flowers and woodlands. There were two hot springs near the castle one on the right and one on the left side of the castle. The one on the left was for washing the castle's occupant's clothes with lavender and rose scents. _What lucky dogs_ Kagome had thought, when she had walked by the hot springs that were for washing and saw all the maid girls washing Rins clothes. They walked over to the other hot springs and Kagome went close to the edge, stripped, and got in. She hadn't realized how much she had needed a bath until she was in the springs and her little aches and pains had melted away.  
  
Rin walked close by, picking wild flowers. _I wonder why she stays with Sesshomaru, he has such an icy heart I wouldn't stay with him if I was her. But I can tell Sessnomaru, at least is nice to her in an odd sort of way. I wonder if her and Sesshomaru's situation is like mine and Inuyasha's. _"What's bothering you? It looks like you are thinking hard about something." Kagome just looked up at the beautiful young teen standing at the edge of the spring. She was outraged at the thought of her asking if any thing was bothering her of course something was bothering her, Sesshomaru had kidnapped her, used the Bone Killer Well, and Kagome had no reason why he had kidnapped her.  
  
Rin had brought a little blue, short sleeved dress that went down to her knees and was tight around her gently sculpted curves showing woman-hood.

They went into the castle and Rin led Kagome to a little study where Sesshomaru sat looking over papers. He looked up from the papers with raised eyebrows,and stared at kagome with desiring eyes (which freaked her out because, it wasnt even spring yet for christ sake, and she really didn't want to know what was going on in his sick mind ) "Yes." he said in a voice with frustration and desire seeping out.  
  
"I wanted to know if Kagome could share my room with me if I watch over her."  
  
"I suppose she could but you are responsible for her."  
  
"Yes lord Sesshomaru." she said gleefully leading Kagome out of the tiny cramped study and into Rins room.  
  
Rin's room was surprisingly large. It had a gigantic window that looked down onto a lake, that Kagome hadn't noticedand there was a small castle on the other side of it. There were three chairs, a table, a fireplace, and a huge bed in Rin's room. Kagome sat down on one of the chairs facing the fire and Rin sat on the one to Kagome's right. "So, how did Sesshomaru come to own this castle?"

"Well as you know this is an enchanted castle, that was enchanted by Tatugyu the evil sorcerer who lives on the other side of the Shamought Lake." _uhhh... why would I know this place was enchanted. _Kagome thought. "You know the one out my window? Well anyways Tatugyu promised to give Sesshomaru a place to live in Lonvhale if he protected his daughter and let her live with him. God she is an annoying little wench who is always following Sesshomaru around." (she sounded disgusted at the very thought of her) "But Sesshomaru wanted more he told Tatugyu he wouldn't make any deal without Tatugyu agreeing to use his magic whenever Sesshomaru needed it. Well of course Tatugyu agreed because he wanted his daughter to be happy."

"What's Tatugyu's daughters name?"

"Oragura. She's one of the maid girls but has the right not to work if she doesn't want to and she has her own bedchamber that's even bigger than mine. She's disgusted, that Sesshomaru lets me live here. She's always trying to get him make me leave, but he always says no. I think she likes him, but like he'd ever so much as think about her he's _mine_." she said covering her mouth she had got so caught up in the subject the she had said to much. Kagome just stared at her. "You need to get some rest." she said getting up and going out of the room. Kagome heard a key turn in the lock and she went over to the bed and fell on it and went to sleep.


End file.
